freekamenriderfandomcom-20200216-history
Sentai 2015: Joker and Fate Versions
Sentai 2015: Joker and Fate Versions (Power Rangers x Ni no Kuni: Creation and Impact Version in English version) is the 3D action-adventure fighting game released on both Japan and North America on May 20, 2015. Unlike all of the Sentai series, this game was more Zelda-like and Pokemon-like game due to the cause of the disortions of timeline. Similar to Kingdom Hearts, the Future Hero can travel any different locations and difference of Dragon Ball Z fighting game which is battle against them. It was the crossover of Ni no Kuni since the two Beast of the Disortions named Maguzar and Freeizar distorts or merges all existing timelines only few timeline were saved by Sara and Mentor Buu. However, since Oliver's mother; Allie died, the one of the Beast of the Disortions, who were sealed after defeating Banno was desealed by someone. Features *The Future Hero can exploration World of Time Sphere and Ni no Kuni World. Plot Prologue: Into the World After defeating Banno, Samuel Nakaoka the Second wants them to tell about traveling with Zebra. Chapter 1: Ni no Kuni World Chapter 2: Past to the Another Time True Last Chapter: Goodbye True Last Chapter Ending Post-game Chapter When Samuel Nakaoka with Future Hero and Oliver go back to their worlds, the World of Time Sphere was finally completed which allows to travels through time when it was danger. Afterward, however, the things wasn't changed when Samuel Nakaoka the Second still confused about the girl who looks like Oliver and he need to ask Cassipeia in order to go back Ni no Kuni World. But the Ni no Kuni World was locked because his mission was success only he can unlock with his Keysword and revisit Ni no Kuni World. As Samuel Nakaoka the Second asking Cassipeia for help, she agreed to go to his memories about the girl first met with the help of Future Hero. Still confused about many pasts of the Oliver look-a-like girl, the girl reappeared again and talk to him about her true identity only she know mystery much as Samuel Nakaoka's displease. In order to reveal the girl's identity, Samuel Nakaoka the Second and Future Hero must go to the Past of Over Again in order to go back to the past when he fought against major enemies. As he and Future Hero fought the enemies of the past, they receives the the girl's memories and Samuel Nakaoka the Second became shocked about the girl's identity and he almost reveals the girl's identity before the Past of Over Again disruption. The malicious spirit taking the girl who was been attacked in the past and heads towards the timestream which Samuel Nakaoka the Second goes alone to the timestream and find the true culprit and reveal none other than Kumon himself who somehow absorbs the Zodiarchs. After destroying Kumon again with the help of both Natalie and Ester, the spirits of the Zodiarchs were sealed inside the World of Time Sphere's outer cavern for good, ending the threat of Kumon's plot Post-game Ending Since Kumon's destruction, Joe receives the message from Queen Cassipeia; thanking him for save the world of No no Kuni and become extremely surprised about Kumon's survival. Samuel Nakaoka the Second learned that Kumon discovers the forbidden spell "Black Resurrection" by took the girl and used his powers in order to revive himself as he cost his Inves alter-ego. Joe receives the huge fee much as everyone's shock in surprise and Kouta rejoins to Samuel Nakaoka's team as he became the Wizard Tamer. Before he left, the girl kissed him on his forehead and thanking him for save her and reveal her true identity; shockingly, Oliver. Samuel Nakaoka the Second became terribly and believe that Oliver is a girl, Alicia and Gallus' spirit reappeared and revealed that the girl is Oliver who take form of the boy by Kumon's malicious curse. Gallus apologize Samuel Nakaoka the Second about Oliver's true identity because Kumon took Oliver as a infant and taking curse then transgenders the boy, causing Alicia confusion. Samuel Nakaoka the Second, surprisingly became happy about true mission was success and truely became the true Wizard Tamer where Peter teases him by kissing Oliver and makes him even angry before Oliver kissed Samuel Nakaoka the Second in the final time. In the post-game credit, Wizard Samuel Nakaoka the Second and Sage Oliver were married much as Natalie surprised and receive the 7th wife. Characters Story Playable *Future Hero Main Playables *Samuel Nakaoka the Second (Sentai Rangers/Riders Forms, Super Saiyan forms and BEAST Mode as well his Ni no Kuni World form called Lunar Mode nicknamed "DARK Samuel Nakaoka" by Oliver) *Charizard *Oliver *Nagisa Misumi Ally Playables *Majin Buu **Mentor Buu (Samuel Nakaoka the Second's mentor and the researcher) **Kid Buu Non-Playables *Sara Yuhara (A longtime friend of Samuel Nakaoka the First and the mentor of Future Hero where Mentor Buu talking about the futuristic timeline is distorted everything) Major Bosses Story bosses *Infected Plant Houjin *Lava Dragon Akumaryu *Aparoid Shadow Ni no Kuni RPG *Guardian of the Woods True Ending *Zodiaparoid (the penultimate true final boss when getting all seven Crystal Stars and obtain the Secret Ending Page) *Baron Zodiarch (the true final boss when the player beat Zodiaparoid) Locations Trivia *Sara Yuhara was the first time in the game, but she is non-playable so far because she was too little to become a Rider. *Strangely, this game has more humorous tone than the others. **When Samuel Nakaoka and Oliver kiss each others, Oliver is the third male protagonist who kissed Samuel Nakaoka the Second, the first is Kouya Marino and second is Ewan Amano. This make the fans shocked and surprised greatly. ***However, because of Kumon's actions, Oliver was actually a girl who turned into a boy. Category:Video Games